1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a sound signal processing method, a sound signal processing apparatus and a vehicle equipped with the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is a kind of transportation means that travels along a road or rails in a predetermined direction by rotating at least one wheel. Vehicles may include a three-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a motorized bicycle, a bicycle, and a train traveling on rails.
A voice recognition apparatus configured to control various components and apparatus installed in a vehicle by recognizing a voice may be installed in a vehicle to support an operation of users including a driver or passenger. The voice recognition apparatus is a kind of apparatus to recognize a user's voice.
A device configured to receive a voice command, such as a microphone of a voice recognition apparatus, may receive not only a user voice command but also various noises, such as engine sound, voice of a passenger, etc. Therefore, for improvement of the voice recognition performance, the voice command by the user must be accurately extracted.